thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chokozi
'''Chokozi '''is a lioness and a member of the Vurugu Pride. Appearance Cub Chokozi is small and sturdily built. Her light, dappled peach-colored fur is messy and often filled with twigs and leaves. She has a small apricot-colored nose. Adult Wild and unkempt, Chokozi's entire pelt sticks up in spiky tufts, some areas of it sticky with a dark, congealed substance and others devoid of hair entirely. Several puckered scars mark her skin, including one on her chest and another on her left shoulder. Where it is not gone or dirtied, Chokozi's fur is a light shade of tangelo. Her underbelly, chest, and paws are much paler, almost white. As agile as any lioness, Chokozi has long legs and a slender body that is nevertheless muscular, with a rather broad face and narrow space between her strong, round shoulders. The bushy tuft at the end of her tail is deep russet red. Her nose is a deep tan. Chokozi's eyes are a startling emerald green, with small pupils. Personality Despite her ruthless and untamed appearance, Chokozi is not nearly the wild brute she seems. She's above average intelligence, intentionally cultivating the appearance of a savage beast to curry favor among members of the pride- even going so far as to tear out patches of her fur so that her scars can be viewed more easily. Nevertheless, she is hostile and belligerent, almost always in a towering temper due to various reasons, including being inept at hunting and social interaction. She greatly enjoys fighting, primary because it allows her to physically vent her anger. Her assigned mate is Gwafua, though she frequently and crudely flirts with larger, stronger, and younger lions in the hopes of receiving them as new mates if he is killed. She likes him well enough, which points in his favor considering her temper, but doesn't find him particularly attractive. Growing up in a world of death and bloodshed has caused Chokozi to develop a casual attitude towards both. She sympathizes with those who has lost loved ones, but also feels that this is simply the way of things. She despises the Gheiri Pride for their greed but at the same time is grateful that they allow her the opportunity to battle ferociously. She has a tendency to be reckless in the heat of conflict, but her intellect allows her to make the right decisions most of the time. Chokozi dislikes being ordered around by anyone spare the queen, whom she grudgingly respects, and should anyone else attempt it she will, so to speak, bite their head off. As a mother, she is gruff and slightly awkward, but enjoys training her offspring to fight. However, she is the only one allowed to do this; should any other lion or lioness display any signs of harming her cubs, even mildly, she will attack with no warning. When it comes to eating, Chokozi is very abstemious, feeling that if she rarely contributes to the haul, she does not deserve to eat much of it. History Early Life Chokozi was born into the Vurugu Pride immediately after they had driven another pride out of the territory. She was assigned the older cub Gwafua as a mate, and though she at first ignored him, she eventually engaged in a few skirmishes with him. As she grew up, the Gheiri Pride began to attack, and the war began, with Chokozi taking part as soon as she was old enough to run. Adulthood Chokozi grew up in a world of war. She fought in many battles, even when she was carrying cubs, only passing over the opportunity to partake in fights when she was about to or in the process of giving birth. In her first litter, she had two sons and a daughter. The daughter had blue eyes, and therefore Chokozi killed her as quickly as possible and buried her without notifying anyone else, not wanting it to be known that she or Gwafua carried the gene that allowed this sign of weakness. She resumed battling until finally she was killed in a particularly violent conflict. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Songfire's Content Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Spouses